Are You Really Optimus Prime?
by Autobotsoldier1
Summary: The war has been over for 10 years now. The Autobots all have lives of their own. Optimus lived on his own now as a retired Army General in a small town in the state of Texas. What happens when a young boy discovers his real identity?
1. Chapter 1

_**Are you really Optimus Prime?**_

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm so sorry! I know i haven't posted in a while or updated but i have good reasons! Just a lot of family stuff going on. Anyway! Here is a new story i got interested in! Please read and review! Optimus loves to read your reviews!  
><strong>_

_**Summary:**_ _The war has been over for 10 years now. The Autobots all have lives of their own. Optimus lived on his own now as a retired Army General in a small town in the state of Texas. What happens when a young boy discovers his real identity? _

_It was an unusually cold day for the state of Texas in the country side of Fort Worth. A young, retired Army General of 32 by the name Orion "Ryan" Daniels was walking down a dirt road to the nearest town to get some groceries for he was dangerously low on his supplies. He tightened his hold on his black, army, winter coat as the biting wind blew across his already cold body. _

_Today he was wearing his long-johns with his work jeans and regular jeans over them. He had on all 3 of his long sleeve shirts he owned, 4 pairs of socks with his army issue boots. He wore 2 pairs of gloves on his hands, his beanie and cowboy hat on his head and he was still shivering, violently cold!_

_This was one of those times he missed being on the island of Diego Garcia with his men on the army base. There it was hot but he could cool down in many different ways like wading in the ocean or having a nice water fight with the other men. Here, he was having a hard time staying warm. The home he had was run down and had no air conditioner or heater._

_He had to rely on firewood and matches if he was to live to see the spring. If only the government didn't threaten him to stay in his human form. He would have been able to turn on his heating systems if they were not so unhappy with him. He knew he was being punished. At least his men were living well. He was happy for that at least._

_He smiled as he thought back on his time with his fellow Autobots. See, Ryan was no ordinary human. Actually, he wasn't human at all! His real name was Optimus Prime and he was an autonomous robotic organism from the now extinct planet of Cybertron. It was the battle of Chicago that got the the heads so mad at him. They blamed him for all of it._

_It is not like he had planned for all that to happen! But, he knew it was his fault. This punishment of remaining in human form, not able to transform was the least of the punishment that he thought he deserved. His men did not know that he was living so poorly and he did not plan on telling them. He barely scraped a living making furniture or selling firewood._

_He was still in contact with them and always told them he was doing well when in fact he had to fight just to survive. He strongly felt like that his medic and good friend Ratchet or Richard, his human name, knew that he was lying but never called him out on it and for that, he was grateful.  
><em>

_Ryan sighed heavily and kept walking, tightening the hold on his coat even more, trying to stay warm, the wind having picked up. He looked up at the sky that had darkened quickly and shook his head. A storm was coming, a bad one at that. That is something he definitely did NOT need! _

_He stopped for a moment to think if he should keep going or to turn back so he could get home before the downpour. He growled in defeat and turned around, heading home. Deciding to get groceries another day. What was one more missed meal? As he walked, a car was speeding past. As it did, it hit a bank next to him and splashed him with ice cold water, making him cry out._

_He cursed loudly and flipped the retreating car a rude gesture, trying to shake off the water but not really doing a good job. He shivered violently as the wind picked up even harder, taking his hat with it. He so desperately wanted to sob his frustrations out but knew that would do nothing.  
><em>

_He walked and walked for two hours, getting caught in the heavy downpour before finally making it home. He went in, slammed the door then shrugged off his soaked clothes, leaving them in a pile by the door to deal with later. He grabbed a towel, wrapped himself up, still shivering violently as he tried desperately to start a fire. The whole time thinking; 'I deserve this, I deserve this...' over and over again in his mind so he would not forget.  
><em>

_Author's note: Heya all! Im so so so sorry i havent updated any stories in a while! x( Please let me know what ya'll think of this one! Just press the review button below and let me know!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Are You Really Optimus Prime? **_

_**Author's Note: Hey all! Wow! I read your reviews and I am so excited! Ok, I finished the second chapter and its actually longer than the first! Let me know what ya'll think! Optimus and I will be waiting... **_

_The sun was slowly rising over the horizon, drying the lands after the torrential rains the night before. There was a run down house in a field that had holes in the roof. Left over rain water was dripping into the cold shack as Ryan slept fitfully on the floor in a corner of the room, away from the water. _

_As the sun rose, it started shining in his closed eyes, waking Ryan up from a horrible, sleepless night. He uncovered himself, stood, stretched then sighed. He looked around his sad looking home. There wasn't much there. He had brown, faded carpet. A table that wobbled. Two chairs, one of which only had three legs. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls. The windows had no curtains and one window was stuck open._

_All in all, it was a sad looking home. But Ryan wasn't too picky. He went around, picking up the trash he had and throwing it away. He then picked up his dirty laundry that he was going to do later that week down at the river not too far away. After doing that, he walked to his sink and started washing his few dishes. It may not look like a good looking home but Ryan was proud of what he had._

_After an hour of cleaning the home, he got dressed in his warmest. When he had passed by his broken window while cleaning, he had felt the icy cold wind that flowed through and he was NOT happy about that! That meant snow was coming and he was nowhere near prepared. _

_He tied his shoes then walked out of his home and started the long walk to the store, silently wondering if anyone really cared about him out there because at this very moment, it seemed as if life wasn't worth living anymore. _

_While the Retired Army General was walking and thinking if he should have brought his walking cane or not, a young boy of about maybe 9 years old by the name of Joshua Carmichael was sneaking around a small grocery store, looking for food he could take. He walked around, acting like he was looking to buy something for a good two hours so as to not raise attention to himself. _

_Looking about to make sure he wasn't being watched, he grabbed an apple and quickly stuffed it into his torn jacket. He then grabbed a box of crackers and a small jar of peanut butter and hid those as well. _

_He then looked around again, moved his long hair out of his face and looked around some more. Seeing no one looking at him, he casually walked to the front of the store. Deciding that now was a good time to leave before he was seen. He had had plenty of practice on getting what he wanted or needed having been on the streets since he was six years old. His old man never wanted him and his drunk mother could have cared less. _

_Josh got to the door and started to walk outside when the alarm around the doors went off, signaling that someone was stealing. He gasped then ran out the door fast, two cops running quickly after him. Josh kept running faster and faster, trying desperately to lose the cops but they were gaining ground fast. _

_Just as he ran around another corner, he ran head first into a hard, solid body, knocking them both to the ground. Josh shook his head then looked around. He froze, seeing the shadows of the two cops who were chasing him. He got up to run but the cop quickly grabbed him around the arm. Josh struggled hard, yelling for them to let him go. _

_Ryan groaned out in pain, slowly sitting up to see what or who had run into him. He stood quickly, hearing a kid yelling. He watched as two cops were dragging a young boy in between them. He narrowed his eyes, quickly coming up with what was probably a stupid plan._

"_Hey! What are you doing with my son?!"_

_He demanded in a harsh whisper, unable to speak any louder while walking up to them. He looked at the small boy, pleading with his eyes for him to play along. Josh got it quickly and started yelling and thrashing more._

"_Dad! Dad, help me! They wont let me go!"_

_The cops looked skeptical, not really believing the story. They looked at each other then let the boy go who then ran behind Ryan, hiding. Ryan, held the boy behind himself with one hand as he eyed the cops._

"_Now, whatever you think my son did, I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for it."_

"_Oh really?" Dumb cop number 1 asked. _

"_This I would like to hear!" Dumb cop number 2 said, crossing his arms, watching them._

_Ryan turned and looked at the boy who was looking back at him with wide eyes. Ryan lifted an eyebrow, waiting for his explanation. Josh scrambled quickly for an answer then smiled slightly._

"_Well, dad was taking FOREVER to get ready, you know, cuz of his bum leg and all so I left and went to the store to get started on the grocery shopping. When I reached into my pocket for money, I realized I forgot to get some money so I ran out to go back home for some but those alarms went off on me for some reason!"_

_Josh said in what seemed like one breath and looked at his 'dad'._

_Ryan just listened to the boy in slight shock, wondering how the kid knew he was missing one leg since he had on long jeans and wasn't walking with his cane for once. He then sighed heavily and rubbed his face._

"_I knew I forgot something this morning. I'm sorry sport, I will remember next time, ok? See officers, a reasonable explanation. Now, may we go so we can shop and get home before the coming storms?"_

_The two cops watched the two shop lifters with annoyance, knowing they had no evidence. Just as they were going to speak, another alarm went off and they both ran off to catch a couple of thieves who were running with some steaks. Ryan and Josh both watched in amazement as they both got away with their lie._

_Ryan suddenly groaned out in slight pain, making Josh look at him in worry. He leaned against the wall and rubbed his leg, wishing he had brought his cane with him so he could have taken off the fake for relief. He then reached up and rubbed his throat, knowing he had spoken too much already today but needed to speak a bit more if he never wanted to lose his voice completely._

"_Alright little one, I am going to take you to my home so we may speak more so let's roll out"_

_He said, pushing himself off the wall and limping away a few steps before stopping, not hearing the boy behind him. He turned around and frowned in confusion at the boy's look of complete shock and excitement. Josh's eyes were wide and he had a huge smile on his face._

"_Um...little one...are you...alright?"_

_Josh started jumping up and down and ran up to the tall man. He grabbed his arm and looked straight into his eyes, them glowing in his excitement and hope._

"_Oh my gosh! Are you...are you really Optimus Prime? The Autobot's leader?!"_

_At hearing the question, Ryan had a deep feeling of dread and dare he admit, fear settle into his belly. He pulled away and backed up slightly, looking at the boy, thinking, 'I am in so much trouble. How did this boy know of him and how could he get away fast before the wrong people found out and killed him before he decided officially if actually wanted to die' _

_Author's Note: OK! Please click the review button below and let us know what ya think! *bites nails as Prime sits there and chuckles*_


End file.
